DIFFERENT
by Kazehaya Hiyori
Summary: Ini tentang kehidupan Papa Seijuurou dan Mama Tetsuya yang mengurus lima anak warna-warni. Apakah bisa Seijuurou menjadi Papa yang baik? /gak pinter buat summary, langsung baca saja/ [Family!AkaKuro] [CHAPTER 2! UPDATE]
1. chapter 1

"Besar nanti aku akan jadi dokter, dan tentu saja akan membanggakan Papa dan Mama, nanodayo." -Akashi Shintarou; 9 tahun.

"Kalau sudah besar, biarkan Atsushi yang masak sarapan dan makan malam. Dan, aku akan membuat kue ulang tahun yang sangattt besar untuk Papa dan Mama." -Akashi Atsushi; 8 tahun.

"Taiga memang nakal, tapi sayang Papa dan Mama! Walaupun terkadang Papa seperti Iblis. Lihat saja! Taiga akan menjadi pemain basket nomor 1." -Akashi Taiga; 7 tahun.

"Tingkat ke-awesome-anku dengan Papa itu beda tipis. Tapi, suatu saat nanti aku yang akan mengalahkannya. " -Akashi Daiki; 7 tahun.

"Kalau Lyota sudah besal, Lyota ingin seperti Papa dan Mama. Lyota sayang Papa Mama-ssu." -Akashi Ryota; 4 tahun.

Hijau-Ungu-Merah-Biru-Kuning, mereka bagaikan pelangi di keluarga Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Anugrah yang paling terindah.

Bagaimana cara Seijuurou dan Tetsuya mengurus anak-anak mereka, yang jelas-jelas kepribadiannya saling bertolak belakang?

Satu masalah selesai, timbul masalah baru. Seijuurou tepuk jidat, Tetsuya hampir pingsan.

"Tetsuya, apakah aku bisa menjadi Papa yang baik untuk mereka?"

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi menyelinap masuk dari sela-sela tirai jendela. Perubahan suhu ruangan yang menurun mendominasi. Rasa lelah yang tergantikan mengembalikan kesadarannya. Mata masih terpejam, sedangkan tangan sibuk bergerak mencari suatu objek di sampingnya.

Tidak ada. Objek yang dicari tidak ada di sampingnya.

Iris beda warna terbuka perlahan. Berkedip pelan demi mengembalikan kesadaran. "Tetsuya?" Pandangannya mengedar ke sekitar. Jam digital di atas nakas samping ranjang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Telat. Pantas saja istrinya tidak ada, ternyata ia kesiangan. Napas pendek dihembuskan, kecewa akan ekpektasi dimanja istri di pagi hari.

Menjadi pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi membuatnya selalu kelelahan. Urusan kantor banyak memakan stamina dan mengikis waktu bersama keluarga. Namun, seberusaha mungkin ia mengimbangi semuanya.

Akashi Seijuurou bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan mengarah ke kamar mandi. Sejenak ia membersihkan diri sebelum turun ke ruang makan. Yakin bahwa para malaikat kecil dan istri tercintanya sudah menunggu.

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Author: Kazehaya Hiyori

Warning: BL(Yaoi), Mpreg! cerita abal-abalan, garing, typo(s)

AkaKuro Family

"Mamaaa, sosis Taiga mau lima," tuntut si bocah berambut merah gelap.

"Daiki Nii-chan, huweee, itu susu Lyota!" si bungsu sukses menangis. Yang membuat nangis duduk santai meneguk susu.

"Daiki, itu susu Ryota. Berikan padanya, dan berhenti membuat keributan, nanodayo," tegur si sulung, yang merasa konsentrasi membacanya terganggu.

Posisi duduk mereka saling berhadapan. Taiga-Shintarou, Daiki-Ryota, Atsu-tunggu! Di mana boca titan itu? Biasanya dia yang paling kalem; anteng ngunyah Maibo.

Sudah ditegur kakak pertama, bukannya menurut, Daiki malah meneguk susu itu sampai habis. Tangisan cempreng khas Ryota sukses menggema ke seluruh ruangan, ditambah tangannya yang memukul meja.

Daiki tertawa, lalu berpose ala 'Susu Tetesan Terakhir' di hadapan Ryota.

Pletak!

"Aw!"

Bruk!

Buku setebal enam ratus halaman sukses membentur wajah songong Daiki. Daiki menatap marah pada sang pelaku, sedangkan si pelaku duduk tenang sembari membenarkan kacamatanya.

"SAKIT, kampret!"

"Makanya diam."

Taiga nyengir kuda, Ryota ikutan nyengir, Daiki manyun-sebal.

Seluruh pandangan di ruang makan tertuju pada sesosok titan kecil yang datang dari arah konter dapur sembari membawa piring cukup besar. Wajah malas serta sebuah maibo di bibir menghiasnya. Atsushi ternyata membantu Tetsuya membuat sarapan. Anak baik.

Piring diletakan di atas meja makan. Berisi beberapa sosis bakar. Atsushi mengambil posisi di tempat duduknya. Mengunyah maibo lantas menelannya.

Semenjak kedatangan si titan kecil, suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Semua memilih bungkam tanpa alasan.

Atsushi bingung. "Kok, pada diam, sih?"

Semua menggeleng.

"Yawudah." Atsushi mengambil garpu, bersiap mengambil sosis. Namun, semua mendadak memicingkan mata, dan mengambil ancang-ancang; memegang garpu.

Tanpa aba-aba, mereka saling memperebutkan sosis. Garpu Daiki bergerak lincah, Taiga tak kalah, Shintarou kalem-gengsi, Ryota amuk-amukan naik ke atas meja makan, Atsushi keluarin jurus kecepatan seribu. Mereka saling memperebutkan jumlah sosis dan memasukannya ke dalam piring masing-masing.

"JANGAN SERAKAH, DONG!" protes Daiki pada Taiga–yang menang banyak.

"Kan yang menang banyak aku, kok malah protes," balas Taiga dengan mulut penuh sosis. Wajahnya berkerut.

Shintarou diam memandang piringnya. "Sial," umpatnya, "Hoi, Taiga, bagi-bagi punyamu. Jangan serakah." Kenyataannya, Shintarou hanya mendapat satu sosis.

"Gak mauuu–ohok!" Taiga keselek sosis, karena sangking penuhnya di mulut. Semua tertawa lepas, kecuali Ryota. Daiki tertawa paling puas.

"Makannya engga slow, sih. Rasain," ejek Daiki.

Batuk Taiga tak kunjung berhenti dan semakin keras. Wajah Taiga kesakitan, sesaat semuanya mematung, lalu berganti menjadi histeris.

"Taiga mau mati!" teriak Daiki.

"Taiga-chin jangan mati!" Atushi ikut panik.

"MAMAAAAAAAA," Ryota menangis lagi.

Shintarou bego seketika. Situasi rumit yang semakin rumit membuat koneksi otaknya lemot.

Biasanya, acara sarapan selalu khidmat. Tidak ada yang berani membuat keributan. Karena Akashi Seijuurou--sang kepala rumah tangga--telat bangun, mereka merasa bebas.

Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu menuju dapur. Wajah datar bak pantat teplon mengedarkan pandangan.

"Mama!" panggil Shintarou.

Sosok yang dipanggil menghampiri ke arah meja makan. Tidak ada aura intimidasi layaknya sang kepala rumah tangga, yang ini kalem-adem.

Melihat salah satu anaknya batuk-batuk kesakitan, Tetsuya berubah menjadi panik–namun tetap datar. "Taiga-kun? Kau kenapa?"

"Taiga-chin mau mati," jawab Atsushi asal.

"Mama, dia keselak sosis," jawab Shintarou.

"Astaga!" Buru-buru Tetsuya menuangkan segelas air. "Minum ini." Menyodorkan gelas itu pada Taiga.

Taiga langsung menyambarnya. Meminum cairan bening dalam sekali tegukan. "Lagi, Ma," pinta Taiga sambil terbatuk.

Tetsuya menuangkan air lagi, dan memberikan pada Taiga.

"Taiga-kun kenapa bisa sampai keselak?" tanya Tetsuya, telapak tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung Taiga.

"Dia itu serakah, Ma," kata Daiki, "Masa sosisnya buat dia semua."

"Idih, enak saja, kan aku yang dapat banyak."

"Mama sudah bilang pada Atsushi, satu orang sosisnya tiga."

"Mama-chin, Atsushi belum ngomong mereka langsung ambil seenaknya."

Tetsuya tepuk jidat. Salahkan pada dirinya yang tidak tega membangunkan suaminya. Karena, Tetsuya tahu akhir-akhir ini Seijuurou sibuk. Tapi, tanpa Seijuurou, keadaannya pasti akan selalu seperti ini.

"Sudah-sudah, Ryota jangan nangis." Telapak tangannya berpindah ke puncak kepala si surai kuning.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Akashi Seijuurou. Berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Lengkap mengenakan jas kerja. Ketampanan mutlaknya tak pernah luntur.

"Papa!"

"Papa-chin."

"Papa-chii."

Seijuurou menarik bangku dan duduk di hadapan anak-istrinya. Paham akan hal yang terjadi. Pasti ada kekacauan selama dirinya tak ada. Iris beda warna melihat ke arah jam tangan. Aneh, anak-anaknya belum berangkat ke sekolah, padahal sudah telat.

"Kenapa kalian belum berangkat ke sekolah, hm?"

Tetsuya berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil sarapan Seijuurou.

Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kita menunggu Papa."

Semua mengangguk.

Seijuurou diam tak berkedip. Antara tersentuh dan bingung. "Menunggu Papa?"

Sekali lagi mereka mengangguk.

Memang, mereka biasa berangkat bersama. Sebelum ke kantor, layaknya Ayah di luar sana, Seijuurou selalu mengantar mereka. Tapi, jika tidak bisa, Tetsuya yang menggantikan atau anak buah Seijuurou.

Tetsuya kembali membawa sebuah piring dan segelas susu di atas nampan. Menaruhnya di atas meja makan untuk Seijuurou. Tetsuya melempar seulas senyum penuh arti.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Mama saja?" Seijuurou melirik Tetsuya.

"Biasanya kan sama Papa, gimana, sih," jawab Daiki seenaknya. Minta ditampol memang.

Tetsuya duduk. "Sei-kun, mereka inginnya denganmu."

Seijuurou bersiap dengan garpunya. "Baiklah."

Selesai sarapan, bocah warna-warni langsung bersiap memakai sepatu. Seijuurou menahan Tetsuya di ruang makan.

"Aku belum dapat jatah morning kiss dari Tetsuya," bisik Seijuurou dalam posisi memojokkan.

Setiap pagi, mereka terikat perjanjian. Tetsuya harus memberinya morning kiss. Tidak bisa dibantah. Hitung-hitung asupan semangat untuk Seijuurou.

"Tapi, Sei-kun, ini sudah telat."

"Yang tidak membangunkanku siapa, hm?"

"Maaf... Aku tahu Sei-kun kelelahan, jadi sengaja tidak kubangunkan lebih awal."

"Seperti biasa, Tetsuya sangat perhatian, ya."

Jarak dipersempit. Wajah saling berhadapan. Punggung Tetsuya mencium tembok. Seijuurou semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Posisinya ala ABG labil, sejenak lupa anak sudah lima. Tak apa, keromantisan harus terpelihara, batin Tetsuya.

Satu centimeter lagi, maka bibir mereka akan bertemu. Tetsuya memejamkan mata. Menanti dan siap menyambut.

"Papaaa!" panggil serentak dari luar. Suaranya terdengar hingga ke ruang makan. Untungnya tidak ada yang melihat.

Tetsuya membelalakan mata. Keduanya terkejut. Suasana seketika menjadi awkward.

"Papa cepetan, sudah telat ini," teriak Taiga.

Seijuurou menunduk menghela napas. Momen indah dihancurkan begitu saja. Sudah telat, tidak dapat morning kiss juga.

Tetsuya menyunggingkan senyum. "Tuh, Sei-kun sudah ditunggu."

"Nanti malam jatahnya jadi double."

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Papaaa!"

"Iya, iya. Papa kesana." Buru-buru Seijuurou melangkah pergi membawa tas kerjanya. Diikuti Tetsuya di belakang.

Semua bocah warna-warni, kecuali si kuning, masuk ke dalam mobil. Kaca jendela mobil dibuka lebar. Mereka menatap Mama dan si bungsu yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

Tetsuya dan Ryota saling bergenggaman menatap mobil hitam di hadapan mereka. Tradisi setiap pagi yang tidak boleh dihilangkan. Tetsuya merasa, betapa bersyukurnya dia memiliki keluarga seperti ini. Semua orang pasti merasa iri.

Mesin mobil menyala, klakson dibunyikan. Perlahan mobil melaju menuju gerbang rumah.

"Dadahhh, Ryota!" teriak bocah warna-warni serempak.

"Dadahhh!" Ryota balas melambai dengan senyuman lima jari. Ingin rasanya Ryota bergabung, namun sekolah saja belum.

... TBC?

 **\--** **Engga tau ini bikin apaan :( Mau lanjut atau tidak? x'Da** **Salam hangat,** **Kazehaya Hiyori**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

DIFFERENT milik Kazehaya Hiyori.

.

SELAMAT MANIKMATI

.

.

.

Cuaca di Tokyo tidak bersahabat seminggu terakhir. Badai berkecamuk hampir setiap malam. Pemerintah telah menghimbau masyarakat agar berhati-hati, dan kemungkinan akan terjadi pemadaman listrik tiba-tiba. Karena petir yang menyerang menyebabkan kerusakan di beberapa titik.

Mengerikan, pikir Tetsuya, menatap layar TV bersama lima bocah warna-warni di sekelilingnya. Ia harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan serta keselamatan. Mengingat Seijuurou akhir-akhir pulang telat.

Selama anak-anaknya di samping, Tetsuya merasa lega, tapi bagaimana dengan yang di kantor? Mereka hanya dapat berdoa untuk keselamatan sang Papa.

Taiga yang menyandar pada punggung tangan Tetsuya membuka mulut, memecah keheningan. "Mau Burger."

"Aku juga," balas Atsushi–yang posisinya duduk di bawah sofa bersama Aomine.

"Eh, Shin, tau gak promo Maji Burger yang ada hadiah robot G*ndam?" tanya Aomine menghadap Shintarou--yang duduk samping Tetsuya di sofa.

"Tahu, tadi pulang sekolah aku sama Taiga mau beli, tapi tak sempat."

Atsushi yang sibuk dengan makanan ringan, mulai tertarik. "Atsushi juga mau burger ukuran jumbo."

"Mama dan Ryota juga mau milkshake vanilla," Tetsuya ikutan.

Ryota yang duduk di pangkuan Tetsuya hanya mengangguk polos.

Di luar hujan badai. Pesan antar pun percuma, kasihan pada kurirnya. Tapi, mereka juga ingin itu.

"Suruh Papa yang beli saja, Ma. Dari kantor mampir ke Maji Burger," usul Taiga seenak jidat, tidak pikir panjang di luar badai amuk-amukan

Bisa saja seperti itu, dan Tetsuya yakin Seijuurou pasti tidak keberatan. Melihat mata penuh harapan bocah pelangi di hadapannya, membuat Tetsuya tidak tega.

"Mama coba telepon, ya."

Mereka mengangguk.

Tetsuya mengeluarkan ponsel. Mencari kontak Seijuurou, dan mencoba menghubungi lewat sambungan telepon.

Tersambung, namun tidak diangkat. Seijuurou pasti sibuk.

"Tidak diangkat," Tetsuya memberi tahu, raut kelima anaknya menjadi murung. "Pesan suara saja, ya." Seketika wajah yang murung terganti seulas senyum penuh harapan. Dasar anak-anak.

Tetsuya memulai pesan suara. "Sei-kun, ada permintaan dari anak-anak, ini," ponsel diraih oleh Taiga.

"Papa, Taiga mau Burger Maji, itu lho resto cepat saji kesukaan kami. Kalian mau apa?"

"Papa, Daiki mau es krim sama burgernya. Eh, jangan lupa burgernya yang promo berhadiah G*ndam, ya."

"Atsushi m rwau burger ukuran jumbo. Dua, ya."

"Aku samakan saja dengan Daiki, nanodayo."

"Pokoknya yang aku, Daiki dan Shin Nii-chan samain. Sudah, ini, Ma." Ponsel kembali ke tangan Tetsuya.

"Ryota-kun ingin apa?"

"Papaaa! Lyota mau mishek vanila."

Semua tertawa. Ryota belum bisa mengucapkan milk shake.

"Itu saja. Terima kasin. Sei-kun hati-hati di jalan. Sampai nanti." Sambungan pesan suara dimatikan.

Di tengah hujan badai, kebosanan lebih mudah terpancing. Aktivitas menjadi terbatas. Mereka hanya duduk manis di depan TV.

Bosan. Anak-anak ini membutuhkan hiburan sebelum Mama tercinta menggiring ke ranjang. Film yang diputar di TV hanya serial animasi.

Taiga sibuk memutar-mutar bola basket di tangan. Daiki gelindingan di atas karpet. Shintarou sibuk membaca komik. Atsushi sibuk–kalian pasti sudah tahu–ya, ngunyah makanan ringan dengan wajah malas. Ryota asik nonton TV di pangkuan Tetsuya.

"Argh! Bosan," runtuk Daiki melentangkan tubuhnya.

"Papa-chii pulangnya lama."

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Ini sudah waktunya anak-anak tidur. Ryota menguap di pangkuan Tetsuya, tangan mungilnya mengusap mata. Tetsuya peka, Ryota sudah mengantuk.

Taiga punya ide. "Hoi, bagaimana kalau menonton film horor?"

"Nanti kalian tidak bisa tidur," Tetsuya bangkit sembari menggendong Ryota.

Shintarou menutup komik. Membenarkan letak kacamata. "Tentu saja tidak akan. Hal seperti itu hanya fiktif belaka, nanodayo."

"Setujuuu!" Daiki bangkit duduk.

"Ikutan aja, deh." Atsushi merogoh bungkus makanan ringan. "Sekalian tunggu Papa-chii pulang. Ah, Mama-chii... Snack-nya habis." Bibir dimanyunkan.

Ryota menyandar di bahu Tetsuya dalam dekapan hangat. Aktivitas les privat melelahkan. Ryota tidak bisa ikut nonton film bersama kakak-kakaknya. Tengan kecil Ryota melingkar di leher sang Mama.

"Mama harus menidurkan Ryota-kun. Bagimana kalau kita bercerita hantu? Petir di luar menakutkan, kalau menyalakan TV bahaya."

Mereka terlihat menimbang usulan Tetsuya. Taiga yang lebih dulu mengangguk, dilanjutkan yang lain.

"Sebelum kita mulai, syaratnya harus gosok gigi dulu."

Selesai menggosok gigi, semua masuk ke dalam kamar. Sebuah ruangan yang berisi lima ranjang. Kelima anak tidur di kamar yang sama. Alasan umum: belum bisa tidur sendiri.

Semua duduk manis di tengah ruangan, di atas karpet berbulu; menunggu Tetsuya.

Ryota berbaring di salah satu ranjang becorak madu. Selesai di-nina bobokan Tetsuya, akhirnya ia terlelap. Tetsuya menarik selimut untuk Ryota, mengecup dahinya, lalu pergi ke tengah ruangan.

Semua duduk manis, membentuk lingkaran di atas karpet. Lampu sengaja di matikan, kata Shintarou agar lebih mencekam. Daiki memegang senter untuk berjaga-jaga. Atsushi peluk bantal, efek dilarang bawa makanan ke kamar. Taiga menyiapkan selimut, alih-alih dingin katanya.

"Ayo mulai!" ujar bocah warna warni serentak. Terdengar bersemangat.

"Shttt," tegur Tetsuya dengan jari telunjuk di bibir, "jangan berisik, nanti Ryota bangun."

Semua mengangguk. Raut wajah menuntut agar Tetsuya segera bercerita. Tidak sabar.

Tetsuya berdehem ringan. "Di sebuah desa, hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang hidup sederhana. Keluarga itu terdiri dari sepasang suami istri dan satu anak laki-laki. Anak ini terkenal nakal, membuat orang tuanya selalu kesal–"

"Mama-chin, kita engga nakal, kan?" potong si Titan Kecil.

"–Engga, kok." Tetsuya tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan. "Suatu malam, anak itu ditinggal sendirian, karena kedua orang tuanya tengah ada urusan. Hujan deras mengguyur desa, mengunci anak itu di rumah. Tengah malam, kedua orang tuanya belum juga pulang, anak itu merasa kesepian sekaligus takut. Listrik di desa padam, hanya ada cahaya lilin seadanya," suara Tetsuya semakin rendah, "Dan..., terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu dari ruang tamu. Anak itu berlari menuruni tangga untuk membukakan pintu. Namun...," wajah keempat sangat serius. "saat dibuka... Tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Taiga pasang wajah histeris. Daiki dan Atsushi tegang. Shintarou kalem; padahal jantungnya disko ajep-ajep.

"Terus? Terus?" tanya si sulung penasaran.

Tetsuya kembali bercerita. "Pintu kembali ditutup. Saat anak itu akan kembali ke kamar, ia mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya, dan bisikan 'anak nakal, aku akan memberikanmu hukuman, hihihi~'" Secara bersamaan kilat petir menyambar langit. Membangunkan kesan horor dalam ruangan. Semua berteriak, kecuali Tetsuya.

Taiga masuk ke dalam selimut. Atsushi sembunyikan wajah di balik bantal. Daiki dan Shintarou berpelukan.

"MAMA, AKU ENGGA TAKUT, LHO. AKU KAGET AJA SAMA PETIRNYA," sanggah Taiga masih di dalam selimut.

"ATSUSHI JUGAAA," suaranya mendam di dalam bantal.

"Ini hanya reflek, nanodayo. Tidak seram." Shintarou melepas pelukan, lalu kembali staycool.

Detik berikutnya, lampu tidur di nakas Ryota padam. Semua pandangan tertuju ke arah lampu itu, dan mematung.

"Mati lampu..." Daiki telan ludah.

"Yang benar itu mati listrik, nanodayo," koreksi Shintarou; di tengah suasana mencekam versi anak-anak.

Saat Tetsuya akan bangkit untuk memastikan ke luar ruangan, ponsel di saku berbunyi. Sebuah notifikasi pasan dari Seijuurou.

"Aku terjebak di kantor. Kemungkinan akan bermalam di sini." Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

Otomatis pesanan mereka batal. Tetsuya jadi tidak enak pada kelima putranya. Segelintir ide merasuki.

"Pesan dari Papa ya, Ma?" tanya Taiga.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. "Sepertinya Papa tidak akan pulang malam ini."

Sumber cahaya di kamar hanya ponsel Tetsuya. Sekilas ia melihat raut wajah kecewa. Tuh kan, Tetsuya jadi tidak enak. "Lebih baik tidur, yuk. Besok pagi kan hari libur. Nanti kita jalan-jalan bareng Papa," usulnya. Tidak janji, yang penting anak-anaknya tidur. Titik.

Semua mengangguk lemah. Tetsuya semakin tidak enak.

"Jangan sedih begitu, Mama akan menemani kalian tidur. Tenang saja."

"Mama-chii tidur di sini, kita berbaring di karpet aja biar bisa bareng-bareng," Atsushi memberi pendapat.

"Baiklah, Mama ambil alasnya agar lebih hangat. Kalian tunggu."

"Mama jangan lama-lama," ujar Shintarou setelah Tetsuya menyalakan senter di ponsel.

Tetsuya keluar ruangan. Menyisakan empat bocah yang masih terjaga. Semua duduk mematung. Suara petir berkali-kali menggelegar, mengunci pergerakan mereka.

Otak jahil Daiki kambuh mengingat objek pada pegangannya. Tangannya menepuk pundak Taiga di sebelahnya. Saat Taiga melirik, senter dinyalakan tepat menyorot dari bawah dagunya. Daiki tersenyum lebar dengan mata melotot. Terlihat horor.

"SSSETANNNN!" jerit Taiga melengking sekencang-kencangnya.

Perhatian Shintarou dan Atsushi terpancing. Saat melirik ke Daiki, "AAAAAAAAAA!" jeritan histeris sebagai respon.

Sekali lagi, silakan bayangkan. Sebuah cahaya menyorot dari bawah wajah Daiki–ditambah ekspresi tersenyum lebar dan melotot.

Atsushi lempar bantal tepat di wajah Daiki. Sukses membuat si bocah tan itu terjengkang ke belakang.

Mereka masih histeris; masuk ke dalam selimut yang Taiga siapkan.

"Kampret! Sakit tau!" protes Daiki. Senternya menyorot ke arah gumpalan selimut. Daiki tertawa. "Ahahaha! Kalian semua cemen, gitu aja takut."

Tidak terima ejekan Daiki, Taiga keluar dari selimut. Berdiri. "Sialan kau! Awas ya, aku doain malem ini kau ketemu setan." Jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk Daiki yang nyengir kuda.

Si sulung keluar dari selimut mencoba memisahkan. "Sudah-sudah, nanti Ryota bangun." Sayangnya tidak digubris.

"Aku engga takut setan. Memangnya kalian." Daiki tersenyum mengejek.

"Iyalah, palingan setannya yang takut liat Daiki," semprot Atsushi santai. Kepalanya melongo dari balik selimut.

Taiga menyembur tawa dengan wajah konyol.

Daiki kesal dan langsung menerjang Taiga. Keduanya berkelahi–lebih tepatnya gelindingan di karpet. Membuat suara gaduh.

Shintarou yang melihatnya langsung mengambil langkah. Memisahkan, lalu melayangkan jitakan.

"Berisik!" tegurnya.

Keduanya mengaduh, tentu saja saling menyalahkan.

Pintu terbuka. Tetsuya datang membawa bad cover, guna melapisi karpet. Inginnya futon, namun terlalu jauh ke ruang bawah tanah. Lagi pula di ruangan ini terpasang penghangat ruangan.

Keributan seketika usai begitu sang Mama datang. Semua duduk manis, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Anggaplah pencitraan agar tak dianggap anak nakal. Padahal, Tetsuya sudah tahu.

"Daiki bantu Mama menerangi." Tetsuya mulai merentangkan bad cover.

"Kenapa engga pakai lampu gawat darurat, Ma?" Si Sulung bertanya. Ikut membantu Tetsuya merentangkan bad cover.

"Ada di ruang bawah tanah. Shintarou-kun mau mengambilkannya?"

Shintarou menggeleng cepat. Siapa pun pasti berpikir, ruang bawah tanah adalah hal yang menyeramkan.

Tempat tidur mereka sudah siap. Masing-masing mengambil bantal dan selimut, lalu mengatur posisi nyaman; Daiki-Taiga-Tetsuya-Atsushi-Shintarou.

Mengingat cerita Tetsuya belum selesai, "Ceritanya mau dilanjut?" tanya Tetsuya.

Sayangnya, mereka semua menggeleng, dan satu persatu memberikan alasan.

"Aku udah ngantuk, Ma." Atsushi pura-pura menguap.

"Hujan bikin ngantuk, nih." Shintarou tarik selimut.

"Yah... Udah kemaleman." Taiga peluk Tetsuya.

"Bobo, ah." Daiki peluk guling.

Dasar anak-anak, batin Tetsuya. Ingin tertawa, namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

Hanyut dalam suara hujan yang terus mengguyur kota Tokyo. Akhirnya, semuanya jatuh ke alam sadar masing-masing.

Tengah malam akan tiba. Mereka masih terlelap damai. Hujan pun belum juga berhenti. Mati lampu belum usai. Dan, Akashi Seijuurou belum pulang.

Daiki berbalik menghadap pintu. Tangannya sibuk mencari-cari guling miliknya. Tidak ketemu, Daiki bangkit untuk duduk, mengusap matanya dan mencari benda itu.

Taiga menggunakan gulingnya.

"Ah, Taiga, ini guling punyaku." Daiki menarik guling dari himpitan kaki Taiga.

Tengtong!

Dug! Dug! Dug!

Tengtong!

Itu suara bel dan gedoran pintu. Sejenak Daiki teringat cerita Tetsuya. Tetapi, ia ingat bahwa mungkin saja itu Papa.

"Taiga." Daiki mengguncangkan tubuh di sampingnya.

Taiga terbangun. Risih. "Apaan, sih?"

"Dengar suara bel, gak?"

Keduanya hening. Dan, ya, mereka mendengarnya.

"Itu Papa," kata Daiki.

"Lha, Papa kan engga pulang."

Deg. Lalu, yang menekan bel, siapa?

Daiki cepat-cepat menyalakan senter. Mengambil ponsel Tetsuya, kemudian menelpon sang Papa.

Tidak terhubung.

"Mama!" Keduanya membangunkan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya langsung terbangun. Belum bertanya, mereka langsung menyembur aduan. "Ada yang menekan bel dan menggedor pintu."

Tetsuya mengernyit bingung. Suaminya kan meningap di kantor, mana mungkin pulang di tengah badai. Penasaran, Tetsuya bangkit.

"Daiki-kun, pinjam senternya. Mau Mama cek." Tetsuya meraih senter.

Keduanya memutuskan ikut dengan sang Mama mengecek ke lantai bawah.

Mereka melewati lorong lantai dua yang gelap. Suara petir terus mengagetkan.

"Horor banget." Taiga membuntuti Tetsuya, begitupula dengan Daiki.

Mereka turun tangga pelan-pelan. Senter Tetsuya mengarah ke seliling. Di ruang tamu tidak ada yang aneh. Suara bel dan gedoran pintu pun sudah berhenti.

Tetsuya membuka kunci pintu, memutar knop dan menarik pintu secara pelan. Saat pintu terbuka... Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ketiganya mematung. Ditambah tidak ada mobil Seijuurou yang terparkir.

Pintu dikunci kembali. Semua berbalik, belum ada yang berbicara.

Kilat petir mengilap, memantulkan sebuah bayangan di ujung ruangan. Bayangan seseorang memakai jubah berdiri tegap.

Ketiganya teriak histeris. Daiki lari lebih dulu meninggalkan Taiga dan Tetsuya. Melompat ke arah sofa, membenamkan diri di bawah bantal.

"WAAAAAA, DAIKI BUKAN ANAK NAKAL. MAMAAAAAAA, PAPAAAAAA!"

Sosok di balik jendela menggedor-gedor kaca.

Ketiganya semakin panik. Taiga ikut lompat ke sofa. "TAIGA BUKAN ANAK NAKAL, YANG NAKAL ITU DAIKI, KAMI-SAMAAAA. PAPAAAAAAAA MAMAAAAA TOLONG!"

Taiga dan Daiki terus berteriak. Tetsuya panik, malah jadi facepalm. Deg-degan juga dengar sosok itu terus menggedor jendela.

Suara gedoran berpindah ke pintu. Tetsuya terlonjak menjauh dari pintu.

"MAMA JANGAN BUKA PINTUNYA!" perintah Taiga.

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Ruangan tidak lagi gelap. Semuanya terlihat jelas.

"Eh?" Tetsuya cengo.

Terdengar suara yang memanggil nama Tetsuya dari balik pintu.

Taiga dan Daiki melongo dari balik punggung sofa.

"Tetsuya?" panggil sosok di balik pintu, lalu mengetuk pelan.

Semuanya bernapas lega.

Pintu dibuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok yang dikira setan awalnya. Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di depan pintu basah kuyup. Seijuurou menggunakan jaket hoodie hitam.

"Sei-kun!" Tetsuya menghambur berniat memeluk, namun Seijuurou menghindar.

"Nanti kau basah, sayang." Seijuurou benar-benar basah kuyup.

Padahal, Tetsuya benar-benar ingin memeluknya. Ah, menyebalkan.

"PAPAAA!" Kedua bocah itu berlari ke arah pintu masuk.

Tetsuya berlari ke dalam, mengambil handuk untuk Seijuurou.

"Buka pintunya lama sekali. Papa nyaris mati ditelan badai." Seijuurou mendengus.

Kedunya nyengir. "Maaf, kami kira Papa itu hantu yang diceritain Mama," ungkap Taiga.

Seijuurou speechless sesaat. "Astaga..."

Tetsuya kembali dan menyerahkan handuk. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya." Seijuurou menggosok kepala dengan handuknya. "Maaf ya, Papa nggak bawa pesanan kalian."

Dua bocah itu mengangguk paham.

"Um, tak apa. Lagian yang lain udah isdet duluan."

Tunggu. Sejak kapan anaknya belajar bahasa aneh? Seijuurou heran, mungkin faktor lingkungan. Bisa gawat kalau dibiarkan.

Tetsuya menyuruh Taiga dan Daiki tidur lebih dulu. Namun, kedunya menolak dan memilih menunggu Papa di lantai dua. Tidak apa sih, lagipula mereka pasti ketiduran. Jadi, artinya ini adalah waktu Tetsuya dan Seijuurou pacaran.

Semoga nggak dicyduk anak-anak. Amin.

Seijuurou selesai mandi, dan Tetsuya sudah membuatkan teh untuknya. Seijuurou mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana panjang hitam. Menghampiri Tetsuya di konter dapur.

"Jadi, cerita horor apa yang Tetsuya ceritakan pada anak-anak?" Seijuurou bertanya dibelakang Tetsuya.

Tetsuya bergidik terkejut. Aroma tubuh Seijuurou membuatnya lemas. Ingin terjang peluk, tapi nanti OOC.

Tetsuya mengaduk teh. "Ehm, cerita yang kukarang sendiri. Tentang anak nakal yang didatangi hantu." Ia berbalik badan menyodorkan tehnya untuk Seijuurou.

Teh diterima. Seijuurou mendecak, bibirnya disunggingkan. Perlahan menyesap teh. "Ide bagus. Setidaknya mereka jadi takut berbuat nakal."

Keduanya berpindah tempat, duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Mereka menunda untuk cepat-cepat tidur. Seijuurou baru selesai mandi, dan merasa segar.

"Sei-kun, itu, mobilmu di mana? Kenapa tiba-tiba pulang?"

"Aku tinggalkan di kantor. Ban-nya kempis. Dan, aku tidak betah di kantor," Seijuurou menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Tetsuya. "Aku rindu anak-anak dan juga dirimu."

Tetsuya terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Duh, hidupnya beruntung banget.

"Terus bagaimana cara Sei-kun pulang?"

"Ngojek."

"Hah?"

Seijuurou menceritakan kronologisnya. Di kantor sangat membosankan dan ia terjebak hujan badai. Ditambah merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membelikan pesanan anak-anaknya. Akhirnya, Seijuurou memutuskan pulang bersama salah satu karyawannya yang membawa motor bebek. Menerjang hujan demi anak dan istri tercinta.

Tetsuya heran, bukankah naik motor jauh lebih berbahaya?

Baru saja ingin bertanya lagi, tangan Seijuurou mengunci mulut Tetsuya. "Yang penting aku sudah di sini, kan. Ah, Tetsuya-ku bisa cerewet juga." Seijuurou mendekap Tetsuya dalam pelukan.

Keduanya hanyut dalam pelukan. Tetsuya tersenyum. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma suami tercinta. Walau anak sudah lima, mereka tetap mempertahankan nikah rasa pacaran.

Seijuurou naik ke lantai atas. Masuk kedalam kamar yang berisi kelima anaknya. Segera, ia memindahkan satu persatu ke ranjang masing-masing. Semua mendapatkan kecupan selamat malam. Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Tetsuya dalam posisi berbaring di ranjang. Seijuurou bergabung. Menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua. Cahaya lampu tidur masih terjaga.

"Tidurlah, Tetsuya pasti lelah mengurus anak-anak." Seijuurou mengecup lembut dahi, lalu tersenyum hangat.

Tetsuya membalas tersenyum. Namun sebelum tidur, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Sei-kun, besok... aku ada kunjungan ke beberapa Universitas untuk acara seminar tentang Sastra Klasik. Mungkin sekitar dua hari. Aku salah satu pengisi acara di sana... Jadi, aku-"

"–Meminta tolong untuk menjaga anak-anak. Aku akan melakukan itu, Tetsuya. Tenang saja. Tetsuya, dua hari itu cukup lama, tapi tak apa, selama Tetsuya-ku tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Seperti, selingkuh misalnya, atau makan berdua dengan pria lain, atau lebih parahnya tergoda. Sumpah demi apa pun, aku akan langsung menyeretmu Tetsuya, dan memberikanmu hukuman sampai kau merintih nikmat." Bibirnya tersenyum manis.

"M-mesum!" sempot sang Istri.

Seijuurou langsung menarik Tetsuya dalam dekapan. Penuh kasih sayang. Mencium tepat di puncak kepalanya. Mata Seijuurou terpejam damai.

"Aku dan anak-anak pasti akan merindukan Tetsuya."

Tetsuya diam tak menjawab. Bagaimana dengan besok? Apakah Seijuurou mampu mengurus lima anak sekaligus pekerjaannya?

Tentunya Tetsuya merasa khawatir, namun ia harus percaya pada suaminya.

Napas Seijuurou terdengar damai. Ia sudah jatuh terlelap lebih dulu. Tak lama kemudian, Tetsuya ikut terlelap dalam pelukan Seijuurou.

N/A: Haiii, saya datang lagi membawa fict receh ini. Nggak nyangka banyak yang minta dilanjut. Nyahaha! Akhirnya, saya memutuskan untuk membuat lanjutannya. Semoga kalian suka, ya. Saya agak bingung juga pas buat ini, haha. Takut kalian nggak suka... :'(

Sedikit spoiler, next chap bakal diisi Papa Seijuurou yang sibuk ngurus Anak Pelangi. Lanjut? :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca Fict ini, dan partisipasi kalian memunculkan semangat nulis saya.

Salam hangat,

Kazehaya Hiyori.


End file.
